


I Want to Take Care of You

by Ameera



Series: Short Prompts from Tumblr [21]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Cute, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 09:52:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13074393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ameera/pseuds/Ameera
Summary: #51 "I want to take care of you"--Julian wakes up to find Garak in his quarters, insisting that he shall be his new caretaker.





	I Want to Take Care of You

“I want to take care of you.” When Garak said that, Julian was sure he was joking. “Therefore, I volunteered for the job.”

 

“What job?” Julian asked in tired confusion. He had just woken up to Garak in his quarters (again) and now the Cardassian was going on about taking care of him?

 

“The Senior Staff of this station has reached the consensus that you need to take a break from work.” Garak said happily. “I said I would be happy to ensure you rest.” 

 

“You’re joking.” Julian laughed. When Garak’s face didn’t change, Julian’s eyes grew wide. “You’re  _ serious _ ?!” 

 

“Yes, doctor.” Garak smiled.

 

“You’re telling me Commander Sisko asked  _ you  _ to…” Julian shook his head. “I don’t even know what to call this.” 

 

“It was really Commander Dax and Chief O’Brien who felt there was a need.” Garak admitted. “And, again, no one asked me. I volunteered.”

 

“I don’t need a babysitter.” Julian frowned.

 

“You were imprisoned for a month, replaced by a changeling, and then had your most closely-guarded secret revealed to the world.” Garak challenged. “Not to mention, your father was just sent to prison. You’ve been advised to take some time off, but you haven’t.”

 

“So now you’re going to ensure I do nothing productive?” Julian groaned. 

 

“I’m going to ensure that you actually relax for once.” Garak said as he moved to the side of Julian’s bed. “Now, what can I do for you.” 

 

“I don’t suppose you can simply leave me alone?” Julian sighed. “But, honestly, Garak, this is unnecessary.” 

 

“Humor me then.” Garak smiled and he sat down on the edge of the bed. “I’ll admit that this is for my own good as well as yours.” Julian looked at Garak in confusion and the Cardassian looked regretful. “I should have taken care of you earlier, so I’m trying to make up for how greatly I’ve failed you.”

 

“You saved us all from the prison camp.” Julian said. “It’s not your fault that you didn’t know about the changeling. You came when I needed you and you saved me.” He tried to soothe Garak with a warm smile, but Garak simply looked away.

 

“It’s not just that.” Garak whispered. “I should have stopped Zimmerman.” Garak gave Julian a pained expression. “I should have protected you.”

 

“You didn’t know I needed protecting.” Julian chuckled, not really understanding.

 

“But I should have.” Garak said. “You are very dear to me, and yet I have failed you again and again.” Julian found himself placing his hand on top of Garak’s.

 

“Garak, you have  _ never  _ failed me.” Julian said firmly. “You say I’m dear to you, that’s all I’ve wanted.” Garak looked deep into Julian’s eyes and Julian could feel the two of them closing the gap between them. It was slow and subtle, but Julian felt the electricity in the air before a kiss.

 

“Well, I can still take care of you now.” Garak said quickly as he stood up, stopping their lips from every touching. “Wait right here and I’ll prepare breakfast for you.” Julian was left alone in bed, blinking in confusion as he wondered  _ what just happened? _

  
  



End file.
